Coming Back
by Thetrippingturtle
Summary: What if Mrs.D wasn't really dead and is forced to confront her evil twin who is trying to hurt Ali?
*What if Mrs.D is still alive and is faced with confronting her twin? Starts off with her POV but switches to Ali's in the next chapter

Jessica: I had been on the run ever since my twin sister had tried to kill me that night, What she didn't realize was that I had a wax doll with fake skin made of myself in the trunk and woke up in-time to replace it with me before she had the chance to bury me, instead she buried a doll.

I knew she was up to no good and had the doll made as a precaution so I could fake my death if needed, I payed off the coroners to make a false report that I was dead and I disappeared.

Charlotte was dead now and I knew my sister and her husband who was claiming to be named Elliot had done it, she was actually crazy enough to kill her own kid and have her husband marry my daughter under a fake name/identity.

The summer Ali went missing she kept sneaking out and pretending to be me, locking me up in the basement or having me shipped off to the mental unit until I could prove I wasn't her. She had me locked in the basement when I tried to run out the door to my daughter, I had told her not to go out because I had found out Bethany, my twin and Charlotte were missing from Radley.

She never told me that she had buried Ali in the backyard, I didn't find out until Charlotte told me one night, after Bethanys body had been found. It came as a total shock to me, and that my twin had actually been emotional over it came as a shock, I guess she saw how mentally ill her biological daughter was for the first time.

The last time she busted out before trying to kill me, a few weeks before I found out Ali was alive I got sent away again and it took me a month just to get out. This time she had Ali locked up in a psych unit, I knew she was behind it and I knew she was going to do something awful to her if I didn't get to her in time.

I raced up the steps quietly sneaking into the unit, daring to enter her room, no one here crap, where could she be? Charlotte had been thrown off a roof, Could it be Mary was planning to do the same thing to Ali? Dang it I have to check there, I have to find my baby.

I rush up there only to be greeted to my sister "Jump, I want you to, it's your fault I'm dead, you killed your own mother" She says I see Alison crying

"Stop it your not real now I'm having 2 hallucinations of you at the same time!" Ali screams

"Mary get away from her! Ali please listen to me you need to get away from her!" I yell in panic I reach out towards her she was on the ledge

"Jump now do it!" Mary yells

"Ali please I'm not going to hurt you please listen to me you need to get away from her, She's real, I'm real" I say.

"No no your not real none of this is, But I guess your the hallucination not trying to hurt me" She says trying to get down, Mary tries to knock her off the edge but she fell backwards back onto the roof as I was running over to her, I immediately put myself in front of her.

"You killed your own child and buried mine in the ground alive! I'm not going to let you hurt my baby again, over my dead body" I say tears in my eyes

"So your back from the dead.. Oh Jess my good twin you should have stayed gone, that can be arranged I will kill you, both of you" She says laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Ali yells

"Come on Ali I'll help you" I saw "Elliot" appear

"No, Stay back, He's Charlotte's father, His names not Elliot its Leroy, He made you think you were having hallucinations but this is all real, He's using you he just wants the family money, Please Ali you have to believe me" I say emotional, she trusts him what if she goes to him?

"Elliot is this true?" Ali asks in shock

"No, your hallucinating it's just me, I'm not using you I love you" He says

I heard Ali let out a terrified gasp I turned to look behind me and saw the horror on her face, she had just realized what he did, he just gave their plot away

"If this isn't real than how did you know I was told you were using me?!" She yells

"Way to give it away Jackass" Mary sneered

"I didn't bury you alive, Mary did, I swear, When you said I would go off into fits of rage on you sometimes, that was Mary sneaking out of Radley, she liked to lock me in the basement or say I was her and have me taken back instead of her, I would never hurt you" I say crying looking deep into her eyes trying to get through to her.

"Mom?" She looked back at me in tears it was all I could do to keep from wrapping my arms around her, but I had to get her out of immediate danger first, then maternal hugging.

"Oh bo ho, The two of you are together one last time, Ali knows the truth now I can't let the two of you live not that I was going to anyways,say your goodbyes!" Mary laughed drawing a pistol from her pocket

"Run!" I yell to Ali who eyes at the ledge, What was she thinking?

I see her run towards it, I follow her oh god no she can't seriously be going to jump

"Ali please don't do this, I don't want to lose you, I love you" I beg her

"I love you too mom" She says shaking I tried to grab her hand but she jumped oh god please I can't lose my daughter again I burst into hysterics I look down she's climbing down the wall she "Shh, Jump but grab a hold of the gutter pipe" She whispers.

Fear strikes in me can I do this? but I see Mary with the gun and immediately jump and grab a hold, she grabs my hand balancing me we silently make our way down.

"Shit we've got to get out of here, 2 of them are dead and one of them is already legally dead, they're going to know we did something if they find us here" Elliot says

"If they find her body, maybe they'll think it was me and I'll be declared dead that would be great no more hospitals! She did me a huge favor! come on lets go Leroy!" She says

I saw the look on Ali's face like she was about to puke realizing she had married her cousin/ adopted sisters dad, her uncle, it was truly repulsive but I know she didn't know.

"Just keep breathing, he's already married and it was under a fake name so it's not a legal marriage" I whisper to both Ali and myself.

We reach the bottom and duck behind an alleyway, Pulling each-other into a tight hug, I let out a giant sigh wrapping her up in my arms

"I'm so sorry, I'll never hold my breath on you to get my way again, I'll never manipulate you ever again, I should have never taken you for granted, I'm so happy your alive, Please don't leave me again, I love you more than anything" She says almost crushing me with her arms in hysterics.

"Hey, it's okay I forgive you, I'm right here now, I'm just grateful your alive and that I got here in time, I thought I lost you for a second, I don't know what I would of done, I love you more than anything too and please don't ever forget that, my sweet daughter" I say, I kiss her forehead.

"You came back to save me" She says, I feel her kiss my cheek.

"Of course, I knew she was up to something and I wasn't about to let her hurt you again" I say we nuzzle each other I feel our tears collide, I hug her so tightly.

"I had to protect you, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was alive, She tried to kill me the night I found out you were alive and I paid to have myself declared legally dead, I thought I was safer if everyone thought I wasn't alive and I didn't know how to explain to you that I had a twin who buried you alive, She locked me in the basement when I tried to get outside to you, I tried to tell the cops Charlotte hit you but they took me away instead thinking I was my twin, I didn't even know until after they found the body in the backyard and Charlotte finally came clean to me. I didn't think you'd believe me if I told you the truth and thought she had done irreparable" I say.

"You thought I was dead and had died angry at you , I thought you were dead and that you buried me alive I couldn't comprehend how you could have felt so hateful and unloving. It's okay I'll move past it eventually, I forgive you, I know it wasn't you now and thats what's important, You just saved my life that says it all, I trust you. I will always forgive you, your my mom, I was so hurt that I never had the chance to make up with you, I just wanted you to love me, my acting out was a desperate cry for your affection. Come on lets get out of here let's disappear together" She says tears staining her cheeks

"I'm never going to intentionally hurt you, I promise" I say rocking her gently

"I'm never going to intentionally hurt you or manipulate you again, I'll always try my hardest to be kind to you from now on I promise" She says

"I've always loved you with all my heart sweetie, I'm sorry I guess after my twin and Charlotte being mentally Ill I just got so scared of showing emotion too loving being because my family had hurt me for it and thought I felt too much" I say rocking her gently.

"Oh mom, I've always loved you with all of mine too,I wanted your love always, I needed a deep level of unconditional, I needed hugs and motherly kisses, I needed you to be yourself, I never would never reject you" She says burying her face in the crook of my arm.

I kiss the top of her head gently holding her protectively

"Your right, Come on let's get out of here and disappear" I say smiling sadly

I finally have my daughter back.


End file.
